Son of Chaos
by Kenji Hayabusa
Summary: Full summary inside. Naru/Harem, Kyuu/Kushi/Shizu
1. Kushina's Death

**When Kushina is in labor and Madara attacks, we learn the truth that Minato was planning to remove the kyuubi from Kushina and place it inside Naruto. After kyuubi is released, he see's Kushina dead and goes berserk, destroying Madaras current body then turns on Minato but finds him gone, along with baby Naruto and Kushinas corpse. Kyuubi transforms into his fox state and heads to konoha to retrieve Naruto. he is then sealed inside of Naruto. Years later, Naruto is 7, the fox stirs. he vows to make Naruto the most powerful ninja in history. SasuSakuKibaKakashi and Minato bashing.  
**

**Chapter 1**

"It's a baby boy!"

Kushina began to recover from giving birth. Tears began to form in her eyes.

She smiled and cried tears of joy, "Naruto..."

The two older people who had come to help Kushina through labor smiled. To them, there was nothing more satisfying than seeing a mother see her child for the first time. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

Minato stared at the boy, his newborn son, before he looked to Kushina and spoke,

"Alright Kushina, I know you're worn out, but-"

Squelch! Slash!

Both Looked over and saw the two elders drop to the ground.

Kushina cried out, "Biwako! Taji!"

Kushina then noticed a man in a black cloak with a mask over his face; he was holding a crying Naruto in his arms.

He looked at Minato, "Minato, it's time..."

The red head looked to her husband in confusion, "Time for what? Minato, what is he talking about?"

The man ignored her, "I know Madara. I've already prepared the seals to extract Kyuubi from Kushina.

The woman was shocked. Her own husband was planning on removing the kyuubi from her body. She knew that such a process would kill her, so why would he, the man she loved, even think of performing the ritual to remove it.

Minato looked at her and noticed her confusion, "You're wondering why I'm removing kyuubi from your body? It's simple; you've outlived your usefulness. With your blood running through Naruto's veins, it will be that much easier to control him and turn him into Konoha's ultimate weapon. You should be honored that you gave birth to the village's weapon..." He nodded to Madara, who set baby Naruto on a second alter.

The two went through numerous hand-signs before stopping on the Tora seal.

Kushina tried to move but found she couldn't; she was to exhausted from giving birth.

She could slowly feel the life draining from her body, all the while looking at her baby. She would never get to be a mother like she always wanted, and without her here, Minato was free to turn her most precious treasure into a weapon. She began to cry, unable to protect her child from the man she thought had loved her.

Inside her mind the kyuubi began to cry out in panic, "**Kushina! I won't let you die! I won't leave you! I swear it!**_**" **_ Kyuubi began to weaken, the power being used to remove him was intense, but he stood firm so he could ensure that Kushina wouldn't die; he wouldn't allow it.

The two men were having a difficult time in removing the kyuubi from Kushina. The fox tried to hold on with all his might, and hoped the two men would tire out so Kushina could draw on his power and kill Minato and Madara.

Madara smirked under his mask, "isn't that sweet, kyuubi is trying to resist so Kushina can live..." he focused more chakra into the ritual, "...how romantic!" an incredible amount of energy exploded from Kushina's body and she screamed out in pain. She felt her soul tearing itself from her body.

Kyuubi couldn't hold from the blast, and in the split second that he lost his grip on Kushina, he began to feel himself leaving her body and began to take physical form. He looked down in his astral form and saw Kushina. He reached his hand out and tried to reestablish his connection with her; tears streaked from his eyes as he saw the light leave her eyes before she looked at him stretched out her hand and whispered...

"Please...pro...te...ct...Na...r...u...to..." Her hand dropped down next to her and her final breath left her.

The two men smirked as kyuubi's energy began to form and solidify. After a moment, he took form and before the two shinobi stood a man at 6' 3''. He had spiky white hair and crimson eyes with slitted pupils. He wore a black hakama with a red trench coat and black undershirt. He had black gloves with red discs connected to them.

Kyuubi looked around and saw Kushina lying on the altar, not moving. Panic took hold of him and he ran to her. He lifted her body and cradled her in his arms, "**Kushina, please wake up...**" tears fell from his face and onto hers. He tried to wake her for a few minutes, he wouldn't accept that Kushina was dead, the pain would be to unbearable. Soon, however, reality began to take hold of him. He now knew in his heart that the only person he ever cared about was lost to him.

Kushina, was dead.

He held her body close to him and began to break down; he let his emotions break through fully as he cried into her shoulder.

"**Kushina...*sob, sob*...no..." **Kyuubi roared!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!****!"**


	2. Kyuubi's Rage

Kyuubi held Kushina's lifeless body close. The woman for whom he had known since her childhood; the one person he had ever cared about in his entire life, was gone, taken from him by her traitorous husband. He could not recall the last time he had felt despair like this. Realizing that Kushina's murderers were still present, he felt his rage begin to boil and his hatred began to grow.

Madara looked to Minato, "We should complete the sealing before he regains his bearings." Foolish humans.

Minato nodded and ran through a set of hand signs before an object popped into existence; a tag with the kanji for "seal" on it. Handing it to Madara, the Uchiha prepared to place the seal on Kyuubi's head. Just as he was about to place it, Kyuubi grabbed his arm with a vice like grip and tore Madara's arm off. The Uchiha fell back clutching where his arm once was and cried out in agony.

Minato's expression was of shock. He had expected Kyuubi to be to broken up about Kushina, but the fool didn't know one thing; Kushina meant everything to Kyuubi, and taking something that a demon loves with all their being will unleash a rage not unlike that of a god.

That's when he felt it, Kyuubi's anger pulsing, his pure unadulterated hatred leaking out in a godly display of KI directed at the two men.

(Authors note)This is an unfinished chapter and will be finished when it's not 4 in the morning.


End file.
